


only the two of us

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [88]
Category: Bandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Brendon and Mike in the Keeping Time 'verse and into the morning - the weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	only the two of us

Mike's second point of contact was Brendon. Mike came prepared. He sat down and pushed the soy latte over towards Brendon.

"Bribery, Carden?" Brendon asked with an exaggerated lift of his eyebrow. "I approve." He took a sip and made an approving noise. "Okay. Spencer told me you're looking for the 101."

Mike sat back, hands open. "Teach me, Yoda."

Brendon cackled. "Ready, think you are?" he said in a truly terrible Yoda voice. He laughed at himself for a moment. "It's not always easy," he added more quietly, looking into the cardboard cup. "And it's weird, the things that are hard," he continued, finally looking up.

Mike leaned forward. "Howso?"

"Has Kevin, uh, gone to work while he's been with you?" Brendon asked cryptically.

"We helped jump start some stranded tourists." Mike chose his words with equal care. "But that's it."

Brendon laughed. "Man, that happens so often I'm surprised there isn't a version of the AA here for that." The laughter faded again. "But I mean the other stuff." He rotated the cup in his hands. "The scary stuff." Mike shook his head slowly side to side. "That's the hardest. The stuff they've done, no matter how horrible it sounds, you know they made it out. But when they're gone..." Brendon made a noise in the back of his throat. "And now you know where they've gone, well, if you can stop yourself thinking every horror scenario imaginable, you're a better man than I, Mike Carden." Before Mike could speak, Brendon made a soft sound of distress. "Last time, he was late getting back, and all I could think of was what the fuck I'd say to his mother?" He put down his drink. "That's what makes it hard. They're doing it, but we have to wait for them to come home. Waiting sucks."

Mike waited a moment. It had all come pouring out of Brendon like it was something he'd been bottling up until it was fit to burst. "Waiting, got it."

Brendon laughed, sudden and brassy, and picked up his drink again. "At least now I have company." He saluted Mike with his drink and a wink, and Mike had the answer he didn't even know he was looking for.


End file.
